


Midas Touch

by aspertiia, newbarrk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Gold is a literal baby, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbarrk/pseuds/newbarrk
Summary: The most enriching experiences of their lives had all started when an orphan child had climbed into Leaf's bag.
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Leaf/Red (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Midas Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from joking around that leaf red and blue all treat gold like a child to gold actually being their child

The sun had hidden itself behind clouds, wrapped up in blankets of fluff to shield itself from the cold winds brought on by the lack of light. Leaf, despite this, was out shopping. She was mostly hunting for clothes; she and Blue still have a bet going to see who can get Red out of his dumb jacket and in nice clothes he actually tolerates. (No one had won… yet. Red despised change, but she knew that she would get him in something that wasn’t several years out of fashion. Blue’s own fashion sense was piss-poor and required help every step of the way, no matter how much he brags. She would be surprised to find anything nice in either of their closets that wasn’t picked out by herself. They’re hopeless without her.)  
Right now, however, she was looking through the gemstone store - they sold evolutionary stones, surprisingly, and she wanted to get some. She gazed over the glorified rocks and took in what she could potentially buy. Water stones, fire stones, everstones if she ever felt the need for one.  
Her bag was placed on the ground as she looked through what they had in stock, her hand remained loosely grasped around one of the straps.  
Her gaze averted and her attention on the stones she considered buying, a young child, barely taller than a Marowak, padded up to Leaf. He was hungry, but he forced himself to stay silent. Sticky fingers carefully opened the bag to the woman’s side. He was searching for food, or money. Money can be exchanged for food after all. He stilled when her hand had loosened around her bag, and he carefully watched as she entered the store. Score.  
He opened the bag in renewed speed and immediately dug through the belongings in there. The bag was deeper than he had first anticipated, but he had caught sight of a cereal bar at the very bottom of the bag. _Nice._ His hand reached out, his fingers wiggle as if that will lure the snack closer, but despite his efforts to reach it, he took a tumble into the depths of the fabric. He was stuck. There was no way to escape without being caught, and he could do without another talk from Officer Jenny. And thus, to combat it, he decided to hide further inside the bag. This is his home now, he guessed.  
A duffel bag wasn’t such a bad place to be stuck. It had food, after all. The cereal bar had been retrieved, and promptly shoved into his awaiting maw. Nom. 

Taking an exit out of the store, shiny stone in hand, Leaf pulled her bag back onto her shoulder. Her knees buckled slightly under the sudden weight.  
What on Earth did she buy? She almost certainly hadn’t bought anything this heavy.  
Briefly, her mind flashed to being in school and the sensation of too heavy books sitting inside her backpack.  
She looked to the open zipper and briefly wondered if a wild Ratatta had burrowed its way into her belongings. It was, unfortunately, far too heavy to be a Ratatta. She briefly considered Blue’s spoiled-rotten Eevee, but not even her weight compared to this.  
She peered into the bag and was met with golden eyes, despite the shadows within. A child was curled up in there, her rain jacket pulled tight to his chest like a security blanket.  
“Now, I think I would remember buying _you._ ” The boy curled up more, the crinkle of a plastic wrapper in his hand alerted her to a missing emergency snack. “What’s your name?”  
The child didn’t respond, didn’t thrash around to escape, he even seemed to burrow deeper into her bag. Maybe he was part wild Ratatta after all.  
“Let’s get you somewhere warm, huh?” A call with Officer Jenny was in order, but a surprise for the boys at home was a welcome side-effect of being very clearly responsible.

Leaf’s foot landed with a thud on her own front door. A lucky trick that still opened the door without turning the handle. The other two always wondered how she had done it, but she wasn’t one to reveal her secrets.  
“Guess what I found!” Her voice carried throughout the house as she yelled inside. Her eyes landed on her targets. Blue was sat on the living room couch, Eevee was sat on his lap and butted her head against his hand every time she saw fit. On an armchair nearby was Red, who seemed more interested in his Pokédex rather than the potential intruder.  
“If it’s a wild Pikachu, take it outside. You’ll just make Red’s jealous.” Blue groaned, “No one wants to see _that_ again.” He rubbed his arm where an electric-related wound had once rest.  
“It’s not a wild Pikachu, I promise.” She placed the duffel gently onto the ground. She mumbled to the bag then, her voice soft and soothing. It was a tone she had used with frightened pokémon while at her job in Professor Oak’s lab. It wasn’t very often the other two got to hear it. Blue couldn’t make out the words said, anxiety clawed at his throat at the idea of a potentially dangerous pokémon in their home.  
He only just made out the words “-won’t bite.” He couldn’t tell if the reassurance was for him or whatever creature lurked in that bag.

Time stopped. Blue’s eyes widened to almost comical levels. His mouth felt dry as he spoke.  
“Leaf. What have you done.” There was no questioning lilt to his tone.  
A small child crawled his way out of Leaf’s bag. He looked scared, and that made the two of them, buddy.  
“Did you get my soda?” Red calmly asked, instead of being astounded that Leaf brought home a _child._ He barely even looked up from what he was doing. Was Blue the only one concerned? This was a child. Probably a kidnapped child. What is she thinking, she just kidnapped a _child._ His parents were going to _kill_ all three of them.  
“Leaf,” Blue said, _calmly._ His tone had Eevee hopping out of his grasp and into the kitchen.“What, pray tell, the fuck?”  
“I found him hiding in my bag, I couldn’t just leave him on the street y’know.” She spoke as if she made the obvious choice. Blue disagreed.  
“You didn’t think about, say, _Calling Officer Jenny?”_ He was ready to snap.  
Leaf pushed her hand on her hip, scowl settled on her face. She was competent! Blue didn’t have to take over like he always does. “I will! I just wanted to get him in a warm place first!”  
The kid looked a little bit scared. His hands ripped apart the plastic wrapper still held between them. The yelling and aggressive tones, paired with unfortunately unfamiliar faces. He shook in his boots- if he had been wearing boots, they might have suited the cold weather more than his currently tattered shoes. 

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and he looked to the calmly smiling face of the other man in the house. It didn’t settle the quiver in his shoulders.  
Red had let his gaze shift onto the other two, before drawing their attention with a forced cough.  
“Calm down.” A man of few words, as always.  
Blue sighed, his argument with Leaf wouldn’t actually solve anything, or call Officer Jenny any sooner. Red was right, after all. Well, might as well try and do _something._ Find out more about the kid, maybe. He walked over and crouched to the boy’s level. “What’s your name anyhow?”  
The child doesn’t respond, much like when Leaf had asked earlier. Blue looked to the other two, who both offered him a shrug, before letting his gaze land back on the kid.  
“Well, we can’t just let him not have a name!” Leaf protested, and Red nodded along.  
Blue’s head snapped to the side and a glare settled on his face. “We can’t name a _stolen_ child!”  
“Why not?” She brushed him off and approached the sleepy-looking stowaway. His eyes still shone that bright colour, brighter than they had when he was stuffed away in that bag. 

Leaf hummed as she thought, looking at the child, before finally settling on a name. “Gold,” She said with a tone of finality. The newly dubbed Gold had let out a little yawn and rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand, while Blue glared at the back of the woman’s head.  
“You did not just name a stolen child.”  
“I didn’t steal him!” She said, walking over to grab the house phone, “He just ended up in my bag while I was shopping!” She didn’t appreciate the way Blue looked on like he didn’t believe a word she was saying.

While the pair continued to fight (luckily with less volume than before), Red had decided to pick Gold up. He walked them over to the couch and placed him there. He seemed to hesitate, he wanted to make sure Gold was comfortable before he took his seat back in the armchair. The child was clearly nervous around them, so he didn’t want to take up too much of his personal space.  
He couldn’t, however, leave him alone and to his own devices when this wasn’t his house.  
Eevee noticed the newcomer once she pranced out of the kitchen. Dinner wasn’t even set out yet, nobody seemed interested in her food bowl no matter how much she pawed at it, but currently, she could sacrifice some brain power into a greeting. She padded her way into the living area, took a moment to look at the TV, before she decided to jump up and sit on Gold’s lap.  
He clearly didn’t know what to do with the pokémon, as his hands jumped up in the air to avoid touching her. He glanced over to Red, as if asking for his permission. Red simply nodded, once again proving he was the chatty gossip Blue told everyone he was, and Gold reached his hand down shakily to pet Eevee’s head. Her head immediately sprang up and she leaned into his hand.  
Gold looked unsure, but Red offered a thumbs up in encouragement. Eevee enjoyed the attention, even if tiny hands couldn’t stroke her fur as well as, say, a comb. Her eyes flitted to Red, and she let out one of her yips of complaint. Nobody had fed her, nobody had pet her. She was forced to put up with tiny hands, lacking confidence to do this right, smacking her forehead instead of a scratch behind the ear.  
Red only rolled his eyes and reached for the remote to tune out her complaints. Pikachu would never complain like this. He loved kids.

Blue glanced over, finally spotting his beautiful girl, the light of his life, the apple of his eye, being manhandled by a child. “Red, how could you?”  
Red merely shrugged in response.  
“My poor girl is terrified. Look at her tail posture.”  
Eevee was clearly getting pets. He didn’t see what was wrong. If only a creature as spoiled-rotten as Eevee was that simple.  
Tip: Eevee, to the trained eye, was fucking pissed. 

Leaf had finished on the phone, boiled some water, and set out four cups for various hot drinks, all in the time it had taken for the boys to settle. “She should be coming soon,” she called into the other room.  
She was immediately shushed.  
She had almost forgotten Gold was tired.  
Gold, at this point, was almost falling asleep. His head barely stayed up, often falling so his chin hit his chest before it shot back up.  
Leaf opted to pour herself some tea to quickly drink before Officer Jenny arrived. It was calming, probably.

“Well.” Officer Jenny had started, looking up from her notepad. The four of them were sat at the round dining table; it was a gift from Red’s mother, Blue had called it the weirdest house-warming gift they could’ve gotten. She set her mug of coffee back on her coaster. “I’ll be filing a found child report once I get back to the station.” She offered a kind smile, and peered over Leaf’s shoulder to the child. He was sitting on the couch, fast asleep, Eevee curled in his lap and Pikachu to his side.  
“But, you know,” The officer looked back to Leaf’s face, smile never wavering, “since Blue is the local gym leader, and Red the champion..” Her voice trailed off, waiting for the others to fill in the blanks.  
It was only met with equally blank faces as none of them picked up on the implications.  
Leaf tilted her head curiously, hands cupped around the still-steaming mug of her own. Her _second_ cup. “Go on.”  
“It wouldn’t be out of the question for him to remain in your custody until the parents are found.” Jenny said, her tone suggested she may be stretching a few rules. Leaf’s face lit up. “You wouldn’t want a six-year-old to be curled up in our holding cell, yeah?” 

Leaf immediately jumped on the topic, and out of her seat. “Oh, of course!” She spoke directly over Blue, who had opened his mouth to decline. “We can let him settle in the guest room, can’t we?”  
Blue’s mouth was still open to protest, but Red nodded his head instead. His mouth soon snapped shut with a loud clack from his teeth.

“Perfect!” Jenny chipperly responded, already headed towards the front door. She was either unaware or ignoring Blue’s steady glare. “I’ll keep you updated on the parents’ whereabouts. Good luck!”  
She was out of their residence, all without a single word from Blue. 

“What the **_fuck_ ** did you just do?” He hissed. Leaf smiled innocently in return. It was a dangerous look, even when they were still kids. It was the face of a girl who was about to get what she wanted, no matter the cost.  
“Don’t swear in front of the baby!” She was out of the open-plan room and practically danced towards the stairs. “Help me baby-proof the guest room.”  
Blue shot a look to Red, who offered a smile paired with a shrug.  
“Real help, jackass.” 

“Boys! C’mon! Before he wakes up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow either of us on [our](https://xurktalks.tumblr.com/) [tumblrs!](https://wooloolulu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
